Hogwart's Rule Number 9
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwart's Rule Number 9: I will not insist that the House Elves feed fried snakes to the Slytherins.


**Hogwart's Rule Number 9: I will not insist that the House Elves feed fried snakes to the Slytherins.**

**A/N**  
**For Mistress-Wolfe; I am again, terribly sorry that it took me forever to complete your request.**

Christmas was approaching, and so the halls throughout Hogwarts were, without explanation, icy to be in at night.  
The Prefects patrols were shortened to prevent them catching colds on their duties at night, and as it was nearing 9:00, the well trusted students and their HODs were heading to bed.

All except one student; dressed mysteriously in a hooded cloak, their dark locks spilling out the front and coving majority of their face - this student approached a large framed photograph of a bowl of fruit.  
A hand reached out from underneath the robes and tickled the pear, which gave out a shrill giggle, before bouncing away to open up the descend into the kitchens.

Upon entering the kitchens, you could see that chaos was apparent. The House Elves ran this way and that, already preparing meals for the morning, and voicing ideas for Christmas dinner, that was still a week away.

"How many are staying over break?" squeaked rather portly Elf.

"We don't have a list yet!" panicked another, her ears flapping.

"Help! Romey's stew will boil!"

"Do it yourself, Romey! My roast will burn!"

"How about cookies! Students love cookies!"

A hiss steamed up the room as the broth of a dish rolled over the heating.

"Ah! Miss-"

"Shhh!" the student hushed, before crouching beside the Elf.

Nodding the creature stood on tip toe, pressed his very pointy nose into thick locks of hair and whispered, "What can Dobby do for you?"  
The Elf retreated his face and turned his head as the hooded figure pressed their lips to his twitching ear.

"Huh!" he gasped and stumbled backwards, "You - but - fried?!" Dobby blinked excessively.

Hair flapped about as the student nodded.

"... Just the Slytherins?"

Anther nod.

"Okay - Dobby will do as you wish," he held out his boney hands.

The hooded figure retrieved a beaded bag from her hip, rummaged inside it and passed a large moving, knotted sack to the Elf.  
Dobby took it, clicked his fingers to subdue whatever was inside, and turned on his heels. Just before he took off, he stopped, looked over his pillow clad shoulder and asked, "Are you sure?"

The student stiffened, "... No... but you have to do it anyway."

Dobby nodded, his ears bashed against his face with the gesture, and he lifted the bag; his tennis ball sized eyes squinted at it, "Dobby hopes they like their breakfast."

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Hermione yawned loudly as she sat between her two best friends.  
The hall was in more chaos than usual as all the houses except Slytherin seemed to have had breakfast presented to them.

"You don't get the Galleons if she changed the dare," glared Seamus.

"Shove off Finnegan," Ron spat bits of toast at him, "She _did_ it -" he rounded on Hermione, "You did do it, right?"

Hermione rubbed sleep from her eyes, "Hmm? Oh!" she dug her fists into her hips and stood over the red head, "I'm not covered in boils am I?"

Harry touched her shoulder, sympathy etched into his face, "Hermione, you have flour in your hair."

"So what!" shouted Seamus, "You're the smartest witch in this school - you said yourself last night that you could prevent the boils with a simple counter-"

He was interrupted by a very short lived cheer from the Slytherins.  
Their breakfast plates had finally arrived, but instead of freshly toasted bread, melted butter, sizzled bacon and fried eggs before them.  
Their plates were filled with fried snakes.

Red ones, green ones, yellow, blue, purple, black, stripped, spotted, long ones, short ones, fat and skinny, fried snakes.  
Then panic ensued.

The Slytherin girls, including Draco Malfoy, screamed, chucking plates across the table.  
The rest of them threw the plates right back! Goyle stupidly tried to hex one to dust, but instead caused the black snake with yellow diamonds down it's spine to dance.

Draco Malfoy passed out.

Professor Snape prodded his red snake with a fork and smirked.  
McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line as the Headmaster attempted to contain his amusement.  
Professors Sprout and Flitwick charged down to the Slytherin table to try and calm the students.

The Gryffindors burst out laughing.

Hermione held out her hand as five snakes flew over her head, "I believe I win twenty Galleons, Seamus," she opened and closed her palm.

"Wait!" shouted the boy as a Slytherin first-year squealed past, "these are..." he plucked the snake from the firstie's hair, "Gummies! No deal!" he pointed at the bushy haired girl.

"The dare was to serve fried snakes to the Slytherins - if you wanted real ones you should have elaborated!" she exclaimed.

"Hahaha!" Ron clapped Seamus on the back, "Too true! She's got you there! Pay up!"

A debate between the friends started as Snape picked up his snake and took a bite, "Hmm..." he hummed, "Raspberry," he confirmed to McGonagall.

Dumbledore couldn't control his giggles after that.


End file.
